Rebeldes buscando una causa
by Shu-chan1
Summary: María y Rad vigilan de cerca a Harry Potter por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Poco a poco se irán enterando de lo que puede pasar en su último año en Hogwarts **Capítulo 3 up**
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fanfic. La verdad es que lo empecé a escribir por que estaba realmente aburrida, así que no prometo nada interesante. Esto solo es el prólogo, así que será corto, los demás capítulos serán más largos, o eso espero.  
  
De Harry Potter no me pertenece nada, todo es de J.K. Rowling y bien orgullosa debe estar de todos sus personajes. Solo me quedo con María y Rad, que si son míos.  
  
****************************  
  
Rebeldes buscando una causa, por Shu-chan  
  
Prólogo: Probando la vuela-pluma  
  
****************************  
  
1, 2, 3, probando, probando la vuelapluma...  
  
Hoy es 2 de Septiembre de 1995. Mi nombre es... mmm... esperad que busco un seudónimo... María. Si, como las galletas, en realidad es lo que hay en la mesa a parte de las malditas gachas. A ver... hoy es el primer día de clase de mi último curso en Hogwarts, y quiero que salga algo mejor que los otros 6 restantes. Teniendo en cuenta que ha vuelto Quién Vosotros Sabéis, pues la cosa no anda muy maravillosa que digamos. Rad dice que no me preocupe, pero no puedo, soy sangre sucia, y eso siempre te coloca un cartel en la frente que pone "Nacido para sufrir en el mundo mágico"  
  
Se supone que he empezado con esto para escribir mis memorias de siete años de estudios en Hogwarts, y me estoy enrollando como las persianas sin ir al grano.  
  
Empiezo otra vez desde el principio, mi nombre es María, como las galletas, y curso séptimo en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Soy de sangre mezclada, mi padre es mago, mi madre muggle y mi hermano pequeño está en Hufflepuff, tres años por debajo mío. El sueño de mi vida era ser auror, pero como me metieron en la casa que me han metido, no lo puedo decir en voz alta si no quiero que me linchen. También quería ser golpeadora, pero como en el equipo de mi casa no admiten chicas, pues me toca jorobarme y estar en las gradas, por que ni siquiera puedo estar en el banquillo. Dentro de mi casa solo me relaciono con Rad, que tiene casi los mismos problemas que yo, y fuera de ella, solo mantengo relación con una persona, mi compañero de clase de Adivinación, con el que me río, pero fuera ni nos miramos y es una pena por que es bien guapo.  
  
- Deja ya la vuela-pluma, que por culpa de eso que estás escribiendo no estás desayunando.- Ese es Rad, que ya va zampando el segundo bol de gachas. Que estómago tiene por dios, por mucho que digan, la comida de este colegio no se compone mas que de gachas y de sandwiches desde que Granger fundó la P.E.D.D.O. y los elfos por fin se lo tomaron en serio este verano.  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy.- pero la pluma sigue escribiendo. No tengo ganas de ir a clase. No tengo ganas de ir a clase. No tengo ninguna gana.  
  
- Que dejes ya eso!!!!.- Se está enfadando, así que mejor dejo de escribir. Esta noche hablaré de mi vida aquí desde que entré por primera vez en el andén 9 y 3/4... y si, hay mucho que contar.  
  
*******************  
  
Muy corto para mi gusto, pero de momento lo único que hay. Solo era una prueba, así que si os gusta me alegraré mucho ^_^ 


	2. Maldito sombrero

Ya va el primer capítulo. María empieza a quejarse del mundo...  
  
Ambientado en el quinto libro, María y Rad están en Slytherin, en el séptimo curso, pero las cosas no han ido como querían. No encajan en su casa, pero tampoco en el resto, así que van siempre por su cuenta haciendo lo que les viene en gana. Mientras María escribe sus memorias para desahogarse, Rad se dedica a espiar a los demás alumnos por si hacen algo más interesante que él.  
  
Todo es propiedad de Rowling, exceptuando a María y Rad, que son míos. Ya me gustaría poseer los derechos de Harry Potter, por lo menos me permitiría independizarme de mis padres para irme a vivir a una mansión. O a un castillo en Escocia.  
  
************************  
  
Rebeldes buscando una causa, por Shuu-chan .:. Capítulo 1: Maldito sombrero.  
  
************************  
  
Probando la vuela-pluma...vale, funciona perfectamente. Muy bien, Rad está durmiendo, todo el mundo está durmiendo, así que nadie me va a molestar mientras escribo. A ver... ¿por donde iba? Ah, si ni siquiera había empezado...  
  
Hace siete años mis padres me llevaron a King Cross para coger el tren que me llevaría al nuevo colegio. Por supuesto ya había estado antes en escuelas muggles, pero esto sería una nueva experiencia para mi, y además aprendería a no transformar en ranas a los niños de mi misma clase.  
  
La verdad es que no parecía tan malo, a no ser por mis dos ruidosos compañeros de compartimento, que no parecían estar para nada perdidos y les encantaba (y les encanta hoy en día) armar la gorda por los pasillos. Siendo sinceros, me daban (y hoy en día uno de ellos me da) un miedo terrible, así que me fui a refugiar en el compartimento de al lado, esperando que fuese un poco mas tranquilo. Y en efecto, así era.  
  
Ahí conocí a mi gran amigo Rad.  
  
Rad era y sigue siendo un encanto de chaval. Cuando le vi por primera vez me creí estar frente a uno de los hermanos de los gemelos pelirrojos con los que había estado antes de la cantidad de pecas que tenía en la cara, pero no era pelirrojo en absoluto, si no castaño oscuro, con la misma cara de perdido que tenía yo. En ese momento supe que nos haríamos amigos para...  
  
¡¡¡Vale vale vale!!! No lo supe hasta que nos metieron en la mima casa y nos dimos cuenta que no había mas narices que ser amigos para sobrevivir a ese infierno. No hablamos durante todo el viaje, ni siquiera cuando cruzamos el lago en barca y casi uno de los pelirrojos le tira al agua. Estábamos realmente asustados, por que el era de familia muggle y yo había vivido toda la vida como una muggle, así que eso era demasiado nuevo.  
  
- Uy, pero si esto no es nada, lo interesante empezará en cuanto atravesemos la puerta del castillo.- Me dijo uno de los gemelos, que se mantenía ocupado remando sin salpicar a las barcas de su alrededor, como hacia el otro.  
  
Sonreí muy nerviosa, mirando la vista fabulosa del castillo desde el lago, hasta que el otro gemelo me empapó toda la ropa con un golpe de remo. Rad entonces hizo lo propio con el suyo y al final nos caímos los cuatro al agua, que solo sirvió para que Hagrid nos sacara a rastras (Rad y uno de los dos chicos se estaban dando a base de bien) y que al llegar a tierra un hermano mayor de los chicos nos diera un rapapolvo, que como le dijo Rad, al que se le había despertado la lengua, él no era pelirrojo y por tanto no tenía derecho a regañarle.  
  
Todo esto lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, pero tengo que reconocer que en su momento no me hizo gracia, incluso a Rad le molesta que se lo recuerde, y a veces Fred Weasley le para en los pasillos para repetir la experiencia mientras su hermano George y yo les miramos sin entenderles.  
  
Son como críos.  
  
Bueno, si estais leyendo esto es que sois magos (NUNCA dejaría mis pensamientos en manos de muggles) así que ya sabreis lo que es la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador. Te colocan delante de todo el colegio subido en un taburete, mientras te ponen un sombrero raído en la cabeza. Entonces te puede ocurrir lo que me pasó a mi, que casi me dio un infarto y McGonagall se asustó tanto que la que casi se muere es ella.  
  
La experiencia del sombrero es única para un niño que viene de familia muggle y no ha visto objetos mágicos en su vida. Yo, aunque soy mitad y mitad, me he criado sin magia, y eso de que te hable un sombrero en la cabeza impresiona que no veas. Pero si que fue amable conmigo. Y me preguntó dónde quería ir. No supe que contestar. Nunca me había planteado a que casa quería ir. Mi padre me decía "Peque, donde quieras mientras te sientas bien ahí". Maldito sea, llegué frente al sombrero sabiendo solo que Slytherin era la peor casa de todas, y Quien Todos Sabemos estuvo ahí estudiando y por eso todos los que entran en esa casa son igual de odiosos que él y lo siguen sin dudarlo. Yo era de la opinión que uno era uno mismo, daba igual la casa a la que perteneciera y el color de su bufanda (luego descubrí lo equivocada que estaba, sobre todo al llegar al colegio Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy) El sombrero parecía estar igual que yo, y hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Toda la sala miraba durante minutos hacia donde estaba sentada, esperando que dijera el nombre de mi casa, pero el sombrero no se decidía. Me hacía preguntas, consideraba las respuestas, hasta que al final, me dijo:  
  
- ¿Sabes que, pequeña? No eres Hufflepuff, por que tu ley es la del mínimo esfuerzo. Tampoco Ravenclaw, cuando abres un libro de texto caes literalmente dormida. Podrías ser una buena Slytherin, aunque eres callada, en tu interior tienes imaginación y ambición para conseguir lo que quieras... pro tus sentimientos son de un Gryffindor. Ahora, no sé en que casa de estas dos últimas te debo meter.  
  
No podía mas. Seguía sin saber en donde ponerme, y dos casa tan opuestas entre si. Todos tenemos un poco de cada casa, por eso al sombrero le cuenta a veces tanto el decidirse por una para cada persona...  
  
Pero entonces cometí el error de... pensar.  
  
- ¡¡Maldito sombrero, si no eliges ya te juro que lo primero que haré será quemarte en la hoguera!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!!  
  
Hoy en día pienso que si hubiera pedido que terminara con el "por favor" por delante, estaría en Gryffindor. Y al estar en Gryffindor no hubiera vivido todo lo que he vivido.  
  
Por cierto, Rad también fue sorteado en Slytherin, y casi el sombrero le manda para Hufflepuff, pero eso me lo confesó hace poco, no es bueno que nuestros compañeros de casa se enteren de esto, no hay que darles otra razón para que nos odien más.  
  
Y es que los dos somos unos renegados y desde que vino Draco Malfoy ya no sabemos que hacer. Pero eso es otra historia que puede que cuente mañana.  
  
- ¿Otra vez con la vuela pluma?- Ese es Rad otra vez, que no sabe mas que quejarse de todo. Mira quién habla.- Oye, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que te marches a dormir?  
  
- Siempre tan oportuno, gracias.- En realidad si que me gusta que se preocupe por mi.- pero quiero seguir escribiendo, para recordar lo que hemos pasado en Hogwarts, ya sabes, hasta las peleas acuáticas  
  
- No me las recuerdes.- sonríe.- George Weasley me pide repetirlo de vez en cuando.  
  
- Ese es Fred  
  
- ¿Qué mas da? Son los dos iguales.- Se sienta a mi lado para ver lo que escribo, mierda, lo está leyendo...  
  
- Es lo malo de una vuela-pluma de ese tipo, todo lo que piensas se escribe.- Se ríe, pero como he tapado los papeles, dudo mucho que pueda leer lo que pongo ahora mismo.- ¿Sabes que he visto a Potter por los pasillos?. Creo que trama algo.  
  
- Oye, que ya no eres prefecto, deja de obsesionarte con perseguir a los alumnos por los pasillos. Tampoco eres Premio Anual...  
  
-¡¡¡No me lo recuerdes!!! Ese suspenso en Aritmancia no me lo merecía...  
  
Por la nota en Aritmancia no le dieron el cargo de Premio Anual, y mira que había luchado para conseguirlo.  
  
- Venga, vamos a ver que hace Potter, ¿vale? Me muero de ganas... - es como un niño grande, pero a mi también me apetece salir a estirar las piernas. La sala común de Slytherin es muy fría y no me apetece nada que se me congele la curcusilla escribiendo- Guarda los folios y la pluma vuela pluma debajo de la cama, así por lo menos seguirá escribiendo lo que nos pase ¿qué te parece?.- Asentí por que por una vez Rad tenía una buena idea, así de pasarnos algo interesante quedaría gravado en papel para recordarlo.  
  
Aunque lo mas seguro es que basta pensar eso para que no ocurra nada en absoluto.  
  
******************  
  
Bueno, el primer capítulo es mucho mas largo que el prólogo ^___^. Ahora empezarán las clases y no podré escribir mucho, así que voy a aprovechar estos días para hacer lo mas posible. Muchas gracias a Rin que me ha ayudado con FF.net y que... ¡me seguirá ayudando mientras pueda! (tranquila, no llores, no te voy a amenazar mas... :P)  
  
También muchas gracias a vosotros por leer mis paranoias y por los comentarios que Rin me ha pasado ^_^ La verdad es que es algo que escribo sobre la marcha, por eso saldrán bastantes fallos.  
  
¡¡Una cosa!! Respondo a Ghiret, que decía que María y Rad no podían ser de Slytherin por ser Sangre Mezclada. La verdad es que entran más por su personalidad oculta que por ser de familia Muggle. Supongo que así también entraría Voldemort.  
  
Liza, muchas gracias por el comentario, y el nombre de Rad viene de un personaje de mi amiga Rin que me gusta mucho. A decir verdad no es suyo tampoco... es una historia muy larga ^__^  
  
Y para finalizar Kero, me alegro mucho que te hayas reído tanto como dices ^___^ intentaré emborracharme para escribir los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! 


	3. El profesor D.A.D.A.

Segundo capítulo de este engendro que estoy escribiendo. María y Rad se aburren tanto que deciden espiar a Harry Potter, al que Rad ha visto correr por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. María deja su pluma escribiendo todos sus pensamientos mientras buscan aventuras en los pasillos  
  
Todo todito todo es de Rowling, pero María y Rad son míos. Depende de vosotros que sean famosos y de que gracias a ello pueda comprarme el castillito es Escocia. Vale Rin, como tu me inspiraste parte de este fanfic, te corresponde la torre de Astronomía.  
  
************************  
  
Rebeldes buscando una causa, por Shuu-chan .:. Capítulo 2: El profesor D.A.D.A.  
  
************************  
  
Subimos las escaleras como cosacos, y ya me está entrando el flato. Rad se debe de estar aburriendo mucho si de verdad quiere espiar a Potter. Tiene muchas ganas de comprobar si todo lo que dicen de él es cierto, como lo de la capa invisible, o lo de la lengua parsel. Lo siento, yo hasta que no vea como habla con las serpientes no me lo creo.  
  
El día que dimos la clase de duelo estaba con gripe y no pude bajar. Al día siguiente se hablaba de mucho de cómo Potter habló con la serpiente que le lanzó Malfoy, y Rad, que la imaginación le puede, juró que Potter ordenó al animal que bailara una samba. Desde ese día si no veo lo que me dicen, no lo creo.  
  
- Debería estar por aquí.- A Rad le encanta jugar a detectives.  
  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le has visto hasta que hemos bajado los dos.- Le comento bastante irritada por culpa del flato.- Además, no creo que esté cer...  
  
En este momento noto debajo del pié derecho algo blando. Con cara de asco me pregunto si no he pisado alguna gracia de la señora Norris, así que mejor miro hacia mi pies...  
  
Pero parece estar todo en orden. No muevo el pié, pero parece que no he pisado nada de color marrón. En cambio, sigo notando algo blando.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Rad se acerca mirando mis pies.- Eres mayorcita para hacer el memo, ¿qué haces con un pié mas levantado que el otro?  
  
Entonces me doy cuenta que sea lo que sea lo que he pisado, era invisible. Rad ha debido caer en la cuenta a la vez que yo, por que sonríe abiertamente sin dejar de señalarme las zapatillas.  
  
¿- Sabes que es una leyenda urbana?.- me pregunta como si fuera un misterio. Asiento con la cabeza por que claro que lo sé. Son esos rumores que corren de boca en boca y que nadie ha probado que sean ciertos. Entonces me coge de la cintura y me levanta. Nada mas hacerlo, escucho una serie de pasos que corren desde donde estamos hasta bastante avanzado el pasillo, hasta desaparecer.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto mas pensando que es Peeves que otra cosa  
  
- Una de las leyendas urbanas de este colegio dice que... - Hace una estúpida pausa dramática.- Harry Potter tiene una capa invisible.  
  
Me coge de la mano y enfilamos pasillo adelante siguiendo los pasos de quién quiera que fuera, aunque Rad sigue convencido de que es Potter. Vemos como la puerta principal del colegio se habre sola y se cierra, como si una corriente de aire hubiera pasado. La diferencia es que todo está en calma y es imposible que una ráfaga de aire hubiera hecho eso... pero era aún más imposible pensar que Harry Potter se puede hacer invisible por medio de una capa, dijera Draco malfoy lo que dijera. Rad y yo salimos para ver lo que pasa.  
  
No nos tenemos que alejar mucho. Harry Potter salió de la nada, pues era cierto lo de la capa. Miro entonces a Rad que esta muy nervioso y no para de menear la pierna.  
  
Dios, ¡esto es mejor de lo que pensábamos! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Nos podemos chivar de Potter y este año ganaríamos la copa de las casas! Rad, no quiero darle ese gusto a Malfoy. Además, si nos chivamos, nos preguntarán entonces que hacíamos a estas horas fuera del colegio. Ahora con Quién-Tu-Sabes vivo y coleando no tenemos prohibida la salida del colegio sin los profesores.  
  
Pobre Rad, le he desilusionado. Pero da igual, lo que estamos viendo no tiene precio.  
  
Acaba de salir de los árboles un hombre acompañado de un perrazo enorme de color negro.  
  
- Madre, ese no es el profesor Lupin?  
  
Muy delgado, con ojeras y el pelo castaño lleno de canas. Como hace dos años, pero más cansado, no hay duda, es él. Está hablando con Harry, pero no puedo escucharle.  
  
- No le habían expulsado de Hogwarts?.- Rad se sienta en el suelo, cubierto por los arbustos.- ya sabes, por ser licántropo.  
  
Una pena, el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Miro a Rad. Si, definitivamente, el mejor hombre que jamás conoceré en mi vida entera.  
  
La primera vez que le vimos tuvimos que ir a la sala de profesores. Parecía que tenía algo que quería vigilar para los alumnos de tercero, y temía que Peeves lo dejara suelto. Dimos una clase estupenda, y aunque estábamos con los de Ravenclaw, no nos sentimos menos tontos. Bueno, yo siempre me siento tonta al lado de un Ravenclaw. Al final de la clase, Peeves quiso hacer una gracia, y entró armando un escándalo gritando como un poseso "LOCATIS LUNÁTICO LUPÍN" hasta que chocó contra un armario y lo abrió de golpe.  
  
Fue horrible, por que plantó delante de mí aquel monstruo espantoso. Colmillos grandes, piel escamosa y verde. Me puse a chillar como una loca hasta que el profesor Lupín se acercó y al grito de "Riddículo" Lo conbirtió en una redonda y brillante pelota amarilla.  
  
- Que demonios es eso?.- Me preguntó preocupado. Todos se miraban asustados hasta que Daniel Clearwater contestó.  
  
- Ese es Bowser, Profesor. El malo de una serie de videojuegos muggles llamados Super Mario BROS.  
  
No se rieron mas de mí por que no pudieron. Ese bicho siempre me ha dado un miedo atroz, desde muy pequeña, y no pude terminarme el juego. Cada uno tiene sus traumas de la infancia, córcholis.  
  
- Parece que Potter se adentra mas en el bosque con ese perrazo. Iiiig, es como un grim.- Rad me ayuda a levantarme para volver a la sala común de Slytherin.- ya hemos visto suficiente peque. Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto, así no nos caerá tampoco ningún castigo.  
  
- Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, compañero.- Le contesto muy seria. - pero... me preocupa que esté aquí el profesor Lupin.  
  
- Ya no es profesor.  
  
- Como si lo fuera.- sigo hablabdo como si no le hubiera escuchado.- No sé, no me da buenas vibraciones...  
  
- No me seas tonta, siempre te ha gustado ese tipo, hasta cuando dijeron que era... bueno, y es un licántropo. Yo lo considero peligroso solo en ciertos días del mes, como tu.  
  
- Otro comentario machista como ese, y te juro que te meto la varita por donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.- amenacé- No quiero que le vuelvas a insultar así.  
  
- Si decir que es como una mujer es insultarle...- capón por mi parte.- EH!. .- después de un momento mirándome mal, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni para desearme buenas noches.  
  
Odio a los chicos. De verdad que los odio.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Gracias a todo el mundo por los comentarios. La verdad es que anima mucho a escribir... aunque sean tonterías como esta.  
  
De momento he escrito el punto de vista de María. Para el siguiente capítulo pondré el de Rad. Tengo que beber mas café para poder escribir estas chorradas, la verdad es que la cafeina hace milagros.  
  
Por cierto, Liza, muchas gracias por ofrecerte con los chismes, pero ya tengo una buena colección de ellos. Solo usaré los más creíbles. ^__^ Muchas gracias por ofrecer ayuda, ^_^  
  
Por cierto, admito sugerencias, esto lo estoy improvisando y lo mas seguro es que me quede en blanco escribiendo.  
  
¡Espero tener tiempo para escribir mas! ¡Cafeína a mi! A ver si hago episodios mas largos... estos son demasiado cortos T_T 


End file.
